Talk:Bulpdaun
stats take the stats in the picture with a grain of salt, theyre from a very early build. Notice that all of the SMG stats are identical. ~Shadowcat Name? Anyone get this one's name yet? I don't see where they got it from, but it must be clever like the other ones are. MoronicCinamun 22:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : It's a play on the word "bullpup", which is the designation for a rifle with the magazine behind the pistol grip and trigger. AssassinLegend 23:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks. Yeah, I really love bullpups, and I want to use this weapon really bad. MoronicCinamun 23:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ammo count IS WRONG! (most likely) Not only does 27 not make sense, but if you look at the kill field right above, it says player 1 (who can be assumed to be the current player shown) just killed player 13 with a bulpdaun, so the current ammo count proably is not a full mag. MoronicCinamun 23:21, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : Ammo count for assault rifles and SMGs is very odd in BRINK. The FRKN-3K has 24 rounds in a standard mag; the Rhett has 25; the Euston has 28; the Rokstedi has 15. All standard mags. : I've never heard of an assault rifle with only 28 or 24 rounds, much less 15. 20 is the lowest amount of rounds in standard assault rifles and SMGs, and 28 is just too odd of a number. BRINK is perhaps one of the few games that doesn't round ammo up to the nearest ten/30 rounds per mag (I believe Shadowcat said that), which is cool when it comes to accuracy; however that will end up making the Gerund one of the most used guns because it has 30 rounds per standard mag. AssassinLegend 00:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : : The Rokstedi only has 15, but its semi-auto, so it could be possible to make your magazine last longer if you aim every shot. The FRKN-3K Has 24, but it fires 3 shot bursts, so you get 8 accurate volleys. Seems a decent trade for 20% less ammo. I actually take these ammo counts to mean the exact opposite. Seems like the weapons are just balanced so carefully that one rifle has 28 shots instead of 30. If thats the case, then there should be more weapon diversity in Brink than the average game, not less. ~Shadowcat ---- * I(Xeren Ozone) would advise this be used as a secondary to the Rokstedi AR, because its Rate of Fire, Accuracy and Power are capable of preforming where the Rokstedi cannot. I would recommend a Muzzle Break, to increase accuracy. You dont want a silencer, supressing damage is NOT something you want. A Reflex Sight would be better then the COGA when used with the Rokstedi, because the COGA would only slow down your equip speed, especially when you use it at Short/Med range, which you will with the Rokstedi. You would also want the High-Cap Mag, because you arent going to save your life on this gun's low mag. This combo gives you death at long/med range, and a life-saver at med/short range. *